Love is an Open Door
by AspiringCoronerStuckInFandoms
Summary: Rated T just incase. Might be up-ed later depending on what I decide to do. It's placed in... season... 9? Yeah. 9. So it's while Dean has the mark and Cas has very little angel mojo. I took some artistic liberties for explanations though. Just fyi.


**A/N :Yes. I know the title is a Frozen reference, but it is a great play on words. You'll see. The premise is doors are always open for the ones you care for. Destiel with mostly fluff. Maybe more. Maybe.**

After they came across the bunker Dean had basically made himself at home. The last time he had a room to himself that he could call his own was before the fire. Even though the bunker was protected under every sigil and symbol possible he still slept with his door open and an ear at attention. He would always be on edge, he knew that, but it wasn't like when they stayed in grungy motels or when they used to squat in houses. He could never get rid of the need to always be ready for the worst. It was always the same. And now, Cas lost his mojo, he had the mark nagging at him at every waking moment of the day, and Sam… Sam was the one keeping everything together this time. He hated it. He was supposed to be the one protecting everyone, but now all he could do was act like everything was ok and the mark wasn't bothering him.

He lay in his bed, the mark itching, telling him to kill everyone within a five mile radius. He sat up and ruffled his hair in frustration. Looking at the clock then grumbling loudly, it was four in the morning. He hadn't really slept in days. In the last week he had maybe gotten seven hours of sleep, he was exhausted. He pulled his feet from the covers and put on his new slippers that he had bought not long ago. walking to the coat hooks next to his door he grabbed his robe and wrapped it around him. It was surprisingly chilly in the bunker that night. He slowly walked through the halls as quiet as he could, the First Blade was locked up so he couldn't get it but he could feel it calling him. Shaking off the feeling he walked past Sam's room.

Unlike himself, Sam did keep his door open but only a crack. Dean peaked in and saw Sam uncovered and curled up into a large ball. Slowly opening the door he walked in and covered his brother, as long as he was alive he would always take care of his little brother. Once covered he could see Sam relax right away and gave a light sigh in his sleep. Smiling, Dean backed out of the room and closed the door back the way it had been. He walked around a little more and passed Cas' door. He went to keep walking away until he heard mumbling and rustling. Cas had never really been the same after purgatory but since more had happened and he was more or less human. Now he acted more and more like a human every night, it reminded Dean of when he came back from Hell. Traumatized.

Dean took a few steps back and slowly turned the knob and opened the door. He tried his best to never wake up either of them when he walked around. Peering in he saw Cas tossing and turning, limbs flailing everywhere. He walked it quietly almost like the ghosts they used to hunt and went to the side of his bed and sat on the side. He began humming a tune that he barely remembered now, his mother used to sing it to him when he was little and had nightmares. Dean lightly ran his hand across Cas' head wiping away the loose strands of hair that fell in his face. At his touch it seemed that the semi-angel began to calm down. It never ceased to amaze Dean when this happened. He grinned happy to help. _Kill him_. Dean shook his head trying to get the voice to go away. _Shut up damnit_. He tried to ignore the voice and continue to comfort his friend. _KILL HIM_. He gritted his teeth, he knew he'd have to leave the room soon. The voice was becoming louder in the silence. _KILL THEM ALL_. His breathing became quicker and he was beginning to shake slightly. He had to leave. He removed his hand from Cas' head and left the room as quietly as he had entered. He sighed irritated when the door was shut. _Fuck this bullshit._ He walked back to his room.

The only reason he'd gone back was to get his phone and a pair of headphones. Sam had helped him figure out how to put music on his phone a few years prior, it wasn't as sweet as the sound of a tape but he didn't want to take his walkman around with him which was much bigger. Leaving his room he went to the kitchen. Muttering to himself as he looked at the clock that read six, "Wow. Time sure passed quickly. Those two will be up soon. I'll make some breakfast seeing as I'm up."

He put in his headphones and plugged them in. He began lip singing while grooving to the music that drown out the voice and started making some mean pancakes and bacon. He put some coffee on while he was at it. Some time passed while he cooked. As he was doing his best attempt at a moonwalk he bumped into someone.

Hands grabbed his shoulders and he turned around, "Hey, Dean! What's up?" Sam smiled at his brother.

Dean took out a headphone, he didn't even hear what he said but he could read his lips, "Oh. Look who's finally up!" he lightly punched him in the arm. _Hit him harder._ He grinned to cover up his grimace, "Ready to eat, Sammy?"

"Of course. What did you make? I smell that lovely coffee," he grinned childishly.

Dean chuckled, "Pancakes and bacon. You want something else, make it yourself. Haha!"

"You're such a dick," Sam shook his head grinning.

"Obviously. It's one of my best traits bro," he nudged him and went back to the stove to flip the last few pancakes. _You should kill them._ Dean gritted his teeth, "Shut up."

"What was that, Dean?" Sam was getting his coffee and getting ready to sit down.

"Nothing. Burnt this one pancake talking to your lazy ass," he grinned, "They were all perfect until you interrupted me."

"Sorry Mr. Chef," he gave a small smirk. Sam heard him the first time but figured he'd let it go for now.

Not too long after, a grumble and the padding of bare feet entered the room. Both Winchester's were already sitting at the table. Sam was content eating and Dean still had one earbud in and was reading the paper from the day before and drinking coffee when he heard the footsteps, "Well good morning Cas."

The semi-angel grumbled something that resembled a response of good morning.

"Pancakes are on the stove as well as coffee on the counter, put the bacon in the oven to try and keep it warm."

Cas mumbled gratitude and trotted over to the coffee.

Sam looked up from his plate, "Dude, you ok? You look like a zombie or something."

Cas waved him off as he gulped down his first mug of coffee and proceeded to get another, "What can I say? I didn't sleep well. I was uncomfortable." Dean glanced at him because he knew that last part wasn't exactly true.

 _Now's your chance._ Dean rolled his neck as casually as possible, "Alright, well you guys enjoy yourselves, I'm going to take a shower and check the papers afterwards. See if there's anything strange going on around the country. The usual." He took his dishes to the sink and walked out of the room.

 _God damnit. It keeps getting worse. I can't even stay in the same room as them and enjoy myself._ He went to the bathroom and turned on the water and took his headphones out and turned up the volume, "Why won't it shut up? I can't even sleep without that voice going on and on."

He never noticed Cas walking by before he shut the door. Cas stood to the side listening in. He knew he couldn't do anything to silence the voices, but maybe he could help him sleep. He still had some simple abilities, he could knock him out after they'd all gone to bed that night.

Dean grumbled slightly as he closed the door. Turning towards the shower he started singing along to the music, "Once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion, I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high. Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man, though my mind could think I still was a mad man, I hear the voices when I'm dreaming…," he was unaware of Cas still outside the door listening to the soul he put into the lyrics and how much those words affected him in the moment.

The voice was trying to be louder but Dean was lost to the words of the song. He knew it was trying to get attention and kept ignoring it. _Just like Cain, you can't ignore me forever._


End file.
